


I Know Places We Can Hide

by Rellanka



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Care giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SERIOUS SPOILERS FOR THE REMAKE!, Spoilers for the Remake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: So, I read the leaks a bit back and wrote this. This contains serious spoilers for the FF7 Remake, so be warned. No summary beyond this so as not to spoil.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	I Know Places We Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so close to holding out, but then I saw that some people were getting their games and broke. I kind of wanted to be the first one to post to pairing, just once, and I think I am with this fic! (Maybe.) Serious spoilers for the FF7 Remake! Last warning! This Roche is based off the leaks I read, especially the script leaks.

“Oh. Oh, those fools. How dare they handle you so roughly?” 

Cloud was just barely holding onto his consciousness when he heard that horribly familiar voice. At the sound of it he winced and tried to push himself up from the concrete he was laying on, cursing not for the first time that he had no antidote to cure his poisoned state with. 

He collapsed when he was halfway up, only for strong arms to catch him before he fell back to the cold road. 

“Gently, gently, lovely. You have no need to fear me. What use have I for a competitor that is forever out of my reach? I’ve come to help, not harm. Sleep. You look as though you need your rest.” The voice crooned to him softly. Gentle hands brought him closer to a firm chest and he felt the man start to walk away from the battle site to an unknown location. 

Cloud wasn’t stupid enough to fully trust a Soldier, but the man had never _really_ tried to kill Cloud before. 

And he seemed pretty serious about wanting another race from Cloud. 

So Cloud put his faith in that, and didn’t fight it again when unconsciousness rose up to drag him under. 

***

He woke up to soft sheets and the sight of Roche casually draped over a chair beside the bed Cloud was in, apparently watching him sleep. The sheets were welcome, as was the fact that Cloud was still mostly clothed. 

The staring was not. 

Roche’s lips twitched as though he could read Cloud’s thoughts (and wasn’t that a disturbing thought? After Sephiroth?), and he said cheefully, “Well, you can hardly blame me for taking the time to admire your fine features while I can, can you? You offer me so little opportunity at any other time. Far be it for me to ignore when opportunity strikes!” 

Cloud rolled his eyes before looking around at the bedroom curiously. It was decorated in Wutaian themes, surprisingly. Decorated scrolls hung in decorations of empty sections of the walls, and statues of dragons and a curious type of dog stood guard on the dresser and side table. 

Roche followed his gaze and shrugged, his body language relaxed even though Cloud wasn’t trying to hide his nosiness. 

“My mother was from Wutai, and I refuse to cast off the culture of one half of my heritage just because Shinra would demand I do so. I may work for them, in paperwork technicalities, but I have little love for them or the war they wage with people I consider mine. Luckily enough, I pass just enough that I was able to find employment with them and thereby save several of my family members from their deaths during the war.” He explained, surprising Cloud with his openness. 

“Are we in Shinra headquarters now?” Cloud asked carefully. The decorations lead him to think that they couldn’t be, but if they were in Roche’s rooms in the Shinra building, Cloud was very likely in trouble. 

“No, we’re in an apartment I keep above the Plate in Sector 2.” Roche answered promptly, “I… quite dislike being so closely under Shinra’s watch most days, and so usually stay here rather than there.” 

Cloud nodded, easily understanding the sentiment. 

“Makes sense, for you.” He offered, letting the man take whatever meaning he wanted from that. “You gave me an antidote?”

“And a sleep spell.” Roche answered promptly, causing Cloud’s gaze to narrow at him suspiciously. 

“Oh, don’t glare so, darling!” The man insisted with a roll of his eyes, “You looked so much more dashing before. I merely made you sleep because you looked as though you’d been getting none of it lately. What good is a competitor who collapses on his bike from exhaustion before the race even begins? Really, _someone_ should have a talk with your team about your care before something irreversible occurs. After all, I shall _personally_ be extremely upset if it did.” 

“What, because you want another race from me?” Cloud snorted. He ignored the bit about Avalanche needing to take care of him, which was ridiculous. He did just fine taking care of himself! (Somewhere far away, Sephiroth was laughing to himself hysterically.)

“No.” Roche said, “Because I like you. Quite a bit.” 

Cloud swallowed harshly, suddenly having no idea at all as to what he should say. 

After a moment Roche smiled at him, eyes a little disappointed but mostly understanding as he stood and said, “But you look as if you’ve been getting as little food as you have sleep, so I think it past time that I make you something to eat. Sit tight, and be prepared to be amazed for my skill in the kitchen is nearly as great as my skill on the road!” 

He touched one of the statues on the table as he left the room, and Cloud stared after him with new eyes as several impressions he had had of the man were changed and rearranged in his mind.

Maybe… it was time to rethink how he thought of Roche. And give the man the chance he’d been asking Cloud for from the moment they’d met.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> So I had thought that I'd read that Roche had some Wutaian heritage somewhere, but have since been unable to find the source and I might have just imagined it. Kept that bit in because I was like, we need more Wutai characters in this series! But after the whole 'Corneo being a douche and appropriating Wutai culture' thing, I'll definitely remove it if it bothers anyone.


End file.
